


I Love You Beary Much

by merthurpendragon



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 08:30:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/684925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merthurpendragon/pseuds/merthurpendragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cupid has good aim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A bit heavy but the next chapter will be full of smutty goodness. (:

“Arthur! Are you ready to go yet?” Merlin rummaged through his pockets, checking for his wallet, phone, and his keys. He opened the closet and pulled out his brown leather jacket and Arthur’s red hoodie.

 

Arthur emerged from the hallway, one arm sticking through the neck hole, causing it to be stuck in the upright position, and his head was pressed against the fabric. “I think I did it wrong,” he said. Tufts of blonde hair poked out from alongside his raised arm, the only bit of his head that had made it through.

 

Merlin laughed and put the hoodie down on the counter. He approached the tangled former king and helped maneuver him through the correct holes of the shirt. Arthur, redfaced now, patted Merlin’s shoulder. “Thanks, mate,” he said. He’d been watching a lot of TV and his new thing was calling people ‘mate’. Everyone was his mate, even the little old lady who lived in the flat next to them as well as her four-year-old granddaughter who had cried when Arthur greeted her.

 

“You’re welcome,” Merlin replied. “Are you ready?”

 

“Almost,” Arthur said. He disappeared down the hall and returned holding a pair of white trainers. Although maybe white was being a bit generous. Even though he owned three pairs of shoes, the trainers were Arthur’s favorite. He wore them everywhere and they were certainly beginning to look a little worse for wear. “The bunny has two ears and then you wrap them together…” Shoe tying was something Arthur had recently learned and although he couldn’t do it the proper way, he’d come a long ways; Merlin was glad that he didn’t have to do it anymore.

 

After he was finished, Arthur jumped to his feet, smiling. “Alright! Ready, mate!” he exclaimed.

 

Merlin rolled his eyes and tossed the hoodie at his companion. “Put this on,” he said. “It’s a bit nippy. D’you think you can manage this one?”

 

Arthur scowled at him. “Yes, _Mer_ lin. I’m not an _idiot_.” Merlin thought that this was pretty rich, considering Arthur had just gotten himself stuck in a T-shirt but they really needed to go to the store and it would only be open for another hour. Arthur managed to get the hoodie on without much hardship and they were soon on their way.

 

Arthur had shown up nearly seven months earlier, in July. It had been merely a coincidence that Merlin had found him. Merlin had used to make regular, weekly trips to the lake. But two months prior to Arthur’s return, he’d stopped. He’d grown tired of the overwhelming disappointment that inevitably came every time Arthur didn’t show up. But that July, Merlin had been invited to a birthday that was taking place at the lake. Initially, he didn’t want to go. The lake didn’t hold happy memories for him and he didn’t want to be a downer on his friend’s birthday. But eventually he decided, yes, he’d go. He wouldn’t stay long, but he’d go.

 

Merlin spent an hour or so chatting with people, wishing his friend a happy birthday, and then had said he had to go; he’d forgotten about some meeting. It was a poorly executed lie but his friend had been so distracted but their guests that they hadn’t minded. Before Merlin left, however, he detoured, taking the long way back, all the way around the lake. And he’d stumbled upon Arthur, who had emerged from the depths and was lying face down on the shore.

 

Merlin had helped Arthur up, shouldering most of his weight, and helped the unconscious blonde back to his car. He hadn’t run into anyone, which he credited to pure luck. He’d kept a spare change of clothes in his car, just in case anything like this happened, and after rousing Arthur, had helped him change. Arthur had been very confused. He had no memory of dying, only of being stabbed by Mordred. It had taken hours, and lots of proof, before Arthur had even begun to think Merlin was telling the truth. And it had taken nearly a month of grieving before Arthur had finally come to terms with it. Merlin would wake in the middle of the night to the noise of the telly (which was the first thing Arthur had learned how to use) and find Arthur on the couch, red-eyed, watching infomercials.

 

But every day, Arthur got better. Still, there were nights when Merlin would be awakened by Arthur climbing into his bed. He claimed it was for Merlin’s own safety but Merlin had heard him whimpering, thrashing, consumed by nightmares. At first, near the beginning, the nightmares came often, almost every night. Merlin could barely calm Arthur. Only by taking Arthur into his arms and humming commercial tunes would Arthur finally settle down enough to sleep.

 

This subtle shift in their relationship had startled them both. It had come on slowly, through little things, like the comforting at night, and the brushing of hands, small gestures of affection that had grown into something stronger.

 

A little over a month ago, after a particularly sappy movie on cable (they didn’t go out much; Arthur caused scenes wherever he went, from oohing and awing over new world things to talking loudly of his Camelot days to strangers), Merlin had mustered up enough courage, helped along by the dark and the wine he’d broken out, and he’d leaned over to kiss Arthur. It was a brief kiss and Arthur had pulled away. In the dark, Merlin couldn’t read the former king’s expression, but embarrassment welled inside him.

 

“I’m sorry – I – ” Merlin had scooted away from Arthur but stopped when Arthur put his hand on his arm.

 

Arthur closed the distance between them and kissed Merlin. This was new, neither of them knew what to do. It had been a long time since Arthur had kissed anyone and Merlin had never kissed someone with whom he’d shared such chemistry with, let alone another boy. They were both cautious, slow. And they remained that way for the next week or so. They shared small kisses, shy smiles, and didn’t really talk about their baby relationship.

 

It needed to be done, though. So over a dinner of pizza and macaroni (Arthur’s favorite foods), they discussed what to do.

 

“I’ve never, you know, had feelings for another man before,” Arthur said, looking at his food.

 

Merlin shook his head. “I haven’t either,” he replied. “But… I don’t know. This _feels_ right to me. How does it feel to you?”

 

Arthur was quiet a moment. He took a bite of his pizza, a dollop of sauce smudging out the corner of his mouth. Merlin took his napkin and leaned over the table, wiping at the sauce. Arthur looked up and caught his eye.

 

Slowly, Arthur smiled. “This feels right to me, too,” he said softly. And that had been that.

 

Merlin pulled into the parking lot of the closest grocery market and Arthur groaned. “ _Mer_ lin, not this market,” he complained. “This one doesn’t even have the good kind of chocolate milk.”

 

“The stores are all closing soon and this one is closer than the other one,” Merlin explained. Arthur rolled his eyes but didn’t say anything. Usually when they went out, Arthur was thrilled. He didn’t get to go very many places so when he did get to go, he always tried to be on his best behavior. The ‘best behavior’ didn’t ever last long, though, and Merlin had broken up more than one fight between Arthur and a naysayer.

 

Since Arthur didn’t like this market, though, Merlin assumed he wouldn’t be very cooperative.

 

It being February, with Valentine’s Day only a few days away, the market was in full holiday-display mode. Large signs spoke of discounts on candy. There was an abundance of heart-shaped balloons and stuffed bears holding fluffy hearts that read “I love you beary much!”

 

“Merlin, why are there so many hearts?” Arthur asked. He plucked a stuffed bear from the shelf. It began to sing an awful rendition of some old-school love song. Arthur’s eyes widened and he hastily shoved it back on the shelf. Unfortunately, he knocked a lot of the other bears off and they too began to sing.

 

Merlin grabbed Arthur’s arm and yanked him away from the paraphernalia and towards the produce section. “Try not to touch anything, okay?” he said.

 

Arthur looked over his shoulder, as if he expected the bears to get up and chase after him. “ _Why_ do they sing?” he asked, sounding distressed. “Bears don’t _sing_.” Whenever he came across a commercialized, sugar-coated object, like teddy bears or gummy bears or anything else that, in real life, was scary or gross, but had been cartoonized, Arthur became very stressed. It was like thinking you finished with work but then finding more to do.

 

“They’re for Valentine’s Day,” Merlin said. He grabbed some oranges and put them in a plastic bag. He then put the bag in the cart.

 

“What’s that?” Arthur inquired, picking up an onion. He pulled off a few layers but Merlin snatched the onion from him and put it back.

 

“Don’t touch anything,” he said again. Merlin put grapes in the cart, too. “Valentine’s Day is a day when men spend a lot of money on chocolates and flowers and bears and give them to their girlfriends. Girls spend a lot of time baking and thinking up creative ways to make cards.” They passed a display of chocolate boxes. The stand they were on was adorned with cupids.

 

Arthur frowned and gave one of them a flick. “Why do these baby angels have weapons? Wouldn’t that be dangerous rather than romantic?”

 

Merlin grinned. “It’s Cupid.”

 

“Who’s that?”

 

“Cupid is a baby angel, like you said. But his arrows are special and if you get hit with one, you fall in love with the first person you see.” Merlin placed a few bags of crisps in the cart. He looked down at the shopping list.

 

“Well then,” Arthur said. “I’m not going to take my eyes off you! If I get hit with a bloody arrow, I don’t want to fall in love with a random bloke.”

 

Merlin’s cheeks warmed. “C’mon,” he mumbled, smiling. He knocked into Arthur’s shoulder and the blonde grinned as well. Arthur grabbed Merlin’s hand and squeezed it.

 

Merlin had already gotten Arthur’s Valentine’s Day gift. He’d found a blanket on the net, red with the golden Camelot insignia on it. He’d also gotten him a new pair of white trainers, the same kind that Arthur liked.

 

They finished their shopping and approached the counter. The cashier smiled and began to ring them up. Arthur hadn’t dropped Merlin’s hand and he rocked on his feet, swinging their linked arms like a little kid. “How long have you two been together?” the cashier asked.

 

The two boys exchanged looks. Merlin grinned and it was Arthur who answered the girl’s question, “Oh, about sixteen centuries or so.” Merlin stifled a laugh.

 

The girl laughed and bagged the last few items. “Been so long that it seems like it, huh?” she said. Merlin gave the girl his plastic and waited patiently for her to slide it.

 

“Grab the bags, please,” Merlin told Arthur. Arthur leaned over and kissed Merlin’s cheek. He’d let go of Merlin’s hand and had grabbed the first few bags when it happened.

 

An old woman who had been sitting on a bench, obviously waiting for someone, got shakily to her feet. She was glaring at Arthur and Merlin. A large cross hung from a chain around her neck. Merlin didn’t know what was about to happen but he could guess. Using quick magic, he broke the handle of one of the bags Arthur was carrying. The contents of the bag crashed to the floor. If Arthur didn’t look at the woman, maybe she’d leave them alone.

 

Arthur bent down to gather up the groceries. “Sins!” the woman crowed. “Unholy vermin! You touch each other so but it is wrong! Sinful!” Arthur looked up. Merlin shoved his wallet back in his pocket and went to Arthur’s side, scooping up the other bags. “Come on, Arthur,” he whispered hurriedly. But Arthur was staring at the woman now.

 

“Excuse me?” he asked. Merlin reached for Arthur’s arm but Arthur pulled away.

 

“You’ll go straight to hell!” the woman said. Her voice was loud and carried throughout the store. Since it was almost closing time, there weren’t many people. But those who were there turned to stare. “And that’s where you belong, you disgusting filth! You’ll burn there and it’s what you deserve!”

 

A young man hurried towards them. “Mother!” he exclaimed, appalled.

 

“Arthur, come _on_ ,” Merlin said, giving his arm a good yank. Arthur’s mouth had dropped open; he had no idea what to say or how to react. Merlin pulled him away from the woman, who shouted more hateful things at their backs.

 

Arthur was quiet on the car ride home. He went straight inside when they pulled into the parking lot despite not having a key. Merlin grumbled to himself while he carried the bags inside.

 

“Thanks for the help,” he said under his breath. Arthur just waited for Merlin to unlock the door. He went inside and straight to his room. The lock clicked behind him. Merlin sighed. He’d grown used to being yelled at like that. It had never happened because of the gay thing, but it had when he was younger, back in Ealdor. Strange things had always happened, because of magic, and Merlin had been ostracized. But he was immune now and Arthur, who had only ever known the gratitude of his people, or the anger because of his father’s mistakes, had never been personally verbally accosted.

 

Merlin put the food away and then went to Arthur’s door. He knocked. “Arthur?” he asked. There was nothing. He knocked again. “Arthur, I know you’re in there. Come on, let me in.”

 

After a few moments, Merlin heard the lock snick and the door opened. Arthur returned to his place on the bed. Merlin went and sat beside him. He went to put his arm around Arthur’s shoulders but Arthur pulled away.

 

“She said it was wrong,” Arthur said. “She said we deserved to burn in hell. Why would she say something like that?”

 

“She’s a hateful old woman, Arthur,” Merlin said. “Our relationship would not have been accepted back in Camelot. The world hasn’t changed too much in that respect unfortunately. There are still many who do not approve.” Merlin scooted closer to try again. This time Arthur didn’t move away. “Don’t listen to her. Do you remember when we decided on us?” Arthur nodded. “I said it feels right. And you said it feels right.” Merlin turned Arthur to face him and kissed him on the mouth. “Does it still feel right?”

 

Arthur nodded. He leaned forward and kissed Merlin. Their mouths opened and tongues got involved. “I love you, Merlin,” Arthur whispered. He reached into his pocket and pulled out of the “I Love You Beary Much!” bears.

 

“Arthur! Did you steal that?” Merlin asked. Arthur shrugged. He handed it to Merlin.

 

“For you,” he said. “I don’t understand it but it’s true; I love you beary much.”

 

Merlin smiled. “I love you, too, but Valentine’s Day isn’t for another two days,” he pointed out.

 

Arthur frowned. “Am I supposed to wait?” Merlin laughed and nodded. “Oh.” Arthur snatched the bear away. “Then you didn’t see that.” Merlin laughed again and kissed Arthur’s cheek.

 

There was some silence before Arthur said: “Does Valentine’s Day mean we can have sex?” 


	2. Chapter 2

The morning of Valentine’s Day dawned with gray skies and a pitiful drizzle. Arthur woke early and went quietly to the kitchen. He frowned at the cabinets. He had watched Merlin make food plenty of times before, he’d even poured his own cereal a few times, but he had no idea how to make scrambled eggs or fry bacon.

 

“If I were an egg, where would I be?” Arthur murmured, opening drawers and cupboards. He was careful to shut them softly; he wanted the breakfast to be a surprise. He pulled out a frying pan, turned it over in his hands, and then put it out on the counter. “Eggs… eggs…” He pulled open the fridge. “Ah!” Arthur grabbed the carton and set that out, too. “Now, bacon.” Arthur had no idea where to look for the bacon, if they even had any. After a few minutes, Arthur gave up on that and turned back to the eggs.

 

Merlin had made scrambled eggs dozens of times; for a while, it had been the only thing Arthur wanted to eat. But now, it seemed that all those times of watching Merlin make them, nothing had stuck. Arthur put the pan on the stove and turned it on. Something about butter was next… Arthur grabbed the butter from the butter dish and dropped it into the pain. It sizzled and began to melt. Arthur smiled triumphantly.

 

Now Arthur _knew_ the egg came after that so he dropped that into the pain, too. But it didn’t scramble like Merlin’s did. It rolled over in the butter but stayed in egg form. Arthur sighed; he’d forgot to crack it. He reached for the egg and his fingers brushed the side of the pain. With a gasp of pain, he yanked away from the burner, elbowing the egg carton, which slid off the counter and landed with a splat on the floor.

 

Arthur stared at the mess and then at his attempt at cooking. Slowly, he turned the stove off and grabbed the cereal box. He pulled a bowl from the cupboard, poured the cereal and then the milk and called it good. Tiptoeing around the mess, he headed down the hall towards Merlin’s room.

 

They usually slept in the same bed. But last night, Arthur had insisted on sleeping in his room. Merlin had looked a little disappointed but didn’t press the issue. Arthur had done it so he could wake early and make breakfast without waking Merlin. He’d almost caved when he’d saw Merlin’s slightly sad face but he really wanted to make this a good Valentine’s Day; Merlin had been alone for so many of them.

 

Arthur gently nudged the door open. Merlin never slept with it all the way closed, just in case Arthur had a nightmare and needed quick access to his room. Merlin was sprawled out on his bed, one arm hanging off the side. He snored quietly. The covers were twisted around his lower body, exposing his back. The gray light trickled in through the blinds over the windows.

 

For a second, Arthur stopped. He admired the young warlock’s back, the strong muscles and the smooth skin. He wanted to run his fingers down his spine and lower still… Arthur grinned.

 

He put the bowl of cereal on Merlin’s nightstand and then crawled into bed. Merlin shifted, rolling over and making a little mumbling noise. Arthur crawled towards his boyfriend and leaned over the sleep form, kissing his cheek, then his chin, and then his lips. Slowly, sleepily, Merlin opened his eyes.

 

“Morning,” he mumbled. Arthur sat back and watched Merlin stretch his arms and release a wide yawn. He blinked up at him and then looked over at the clock and groaned. “Arthur, it’s not even seven-thirty. _Why_ are you awake and _why_ did you wake me?”

 

“Happy Valentine’s Day, mate!” Arthur exclaimed, throwing his hands out. He grabbed the bear, which he’d stashed in the pocket of his pajama pants, and the cereal. “I made you breakfast.”

 

Merlin smiled and sat up. He accepted the bear and the cereal and sat the things aside. Then he leaned forward and wrapped his arms around the blonde. “Thank you, Arthur,” he said softly. “Happy Valentine’s Day.” Merlin went to pull away but Arthur wasn’t allowing that. He followed Merlin back, sliding one arm around Merlin’s back. He carefully laid Merlin down on the bed and swung his legs over his waist, straddling him.

 

“I get more than cereal and cheesy bears?” Merlin grinned. Arthur smiled wickedly and leaned down, closing the space between them. Breaking apart for a moment, Arthur yanked off his shirt and went back in for another kiss.

 

“Wait,” Merlin said, against Arthur’s lips. Arthur pulled away a few inches, giving Merlin space to talk. “I still have to give you your gift.”

 

“Merlin,” Arthur complained. “Can it wait?” But he rolled off Merlin anyway, landing with an _oomph_ in the pillows.

 

Merlin scrambled out of bed, wearing nothing but boxer shorts. Arthur admired the view of his former manservant’s backside. Merlin dug around in his closet for a moment before returning with a large red bundle. He climbed back into bed and handed the bundle to Arthur.

 

It was soft, very soft. Arthur unfolded the cloth. A large white box fell out, too, but he put that to the side for the moment. It was a blanket, a big blanket, big enough to cover Merlin’s entire king-sized bed and then some. And right in the middle of it was the Pendragon crest. Arthur looked up at Merlin, practically in tears.

 

Merlin blushed. “Don’t get all blubbery on me,” he said.

 

“I’m not,” Arthur said defensively. “I’ve just got, you know, allergies.” It was an excuse he’d seen on many of the shows there were on the telly. He grabbed the box next. It was taped shut but it didn’t take much to open it. Inside, clean and almost blindingly white, was a new pair of trainers. He opened his mouth and then closed it. Then he looked up at Merlin. “Merlin… thank you.”

 

Merlin looked startled and he was momentarily taken back to another time when Arthur had said thank you. It had been the worst moment of Merlin’s life and for a heart-stopping second, it felt like the past seven months had been nothing but a dream. But then Arthur was there, hands on his arms, gently pulling Merlin back into the present. He looked worriedly at the dark-haired man.

 

“What’s wrong?” Arthur asked.

 

“Nothing, nothing,” Merlin replied, forcing a smile. “Just remembering is all.” Arthur didn’t push it. Instead he pulled Merlin towards him and kissed him hungrily. They rearranged their bodies, intertwining their limbs. The box of trainers fell to the floor with a loud thump but both boys disregarded it.

 

Merlin ran his hands over Arthur’s strong back, feeling the muscles coiled beneath the warm skin. He dug in with his fingers, pulling Arthur closer. Arthur lost his balance on his hands and fell on top of Merlin.  But Merlin took advantage: he flipped Arthur so that he was the one on his back and Merlin was the one on top. At this angle, Arthur could see Merlin’s boner press against the thin cotton of his boxers. Arthur could feel his own cock harden.

 

Merlin noticed Arthur’s gaze and grinned. He stood up, slightly unsteady on the bed, and pulled down his shorts. Arthur openly stared, his mouth dropping slightly. Merlin was a lot bigger than he’d imagined. Merlin got back down on top of the blonde and bent to kiss him. Arthur wiggled out of his pajama shorts (with Merlin’s help). Then, when he was down to his underwear, Merlin kissed a trail down Arthur’s chest and stopped at the waistband.

 

Arthur’s hard-on was just as prominent as Merlin’s had been (and still was). Merlin instructed Arthur to lift his bum so he could discard the underwear. When it had been shoved down to his ankles, Arthur kicked it off. It flew across the room and landed on Merlin’s dresser.

 

Arthur expected Merlin to rejoin him for a kiss but Merlin had other ideas. He remained at Arthur’s waist, his breath warm against the king’s inner thigh. Arthur gasped in surprise when Merlin took him in his mouth. His back arched, his hands clenching forming fistfuls of Merlin’s sheets. “Oh god,” he moaned.

 

Merlin swirled his tongue around the head of Arthur’s cock, sucking lightly, before moving his mouth farther down the shaft. With the cock slightly in the back of Merlin’s throat, he started humming. Arthur gasped again, moaning softly. The vibrations from Merlin’s throat sent Arthur over the edge. Waves of pleasure rocked through his body and he arched up, thrusting his pelvis involuntarily. With a cry of ecstasy, Merlin felt Arthur fill his mouth. He swallowed and cleaned Arthur up before smiling up at the other boy. Arthur gazed at Merlin through half-lidded eyes.

 

“C’mere,” he murmured. Merlin moved up, his own cock brushing against Arthur’s lower stomach. Arthur shivered. When Merlin was close enough, Arthur wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled him close, kissing him hard. Their mouths opened and their tongues wrestled; Arthur was getting turned on all over again. But this time, it would be Merlin who was pleasured.

 

“Arthur,” Merlin said huskily.

 

“Mmm?” Arthur responded, moving to Merlin’s neck, free the warlock’s lips for speech. He sucked and nibbled on the tender skin at Merlin’s throat. Merlin’s breathing increased, almost to the point of panting, and he gave a small moan.

 

“Arthur, stop for a second,” he said.

 

Arthur pulled away, worry in his eyes. “Something wrong?” he asked. “Are you okay?”

 

Merlin shook his head, then nodded it. “No, nothing’s wrong, I’m fine,” he said. “I just…” He swallowed hard. “I want to, you know.”

 

The blonde’s eyes widened. “Sex?” Merlin blushed but nodded. “Are you sure?” Again, Merlin nodded. “We’ve never discussed who would…” His voice trailed off but Merlin knew what the question was: they never discussed who would be the one getting ass-fucked and who would be the one doing the ass-fucking.

 

“I’ll do it,” Merlin said. “I mean, I’ll _take_.” He blushed brighter, the tips of his ears reddening. Arthur reached up and ran a finger along the outside shell of the left ear. He loved Merlin’s ears. They were quite large but Arthur thought that they were the most adorable ears ever.

 

“Are you sure?” Arthur repeated.

 

“Yes,” he said. “I’m sure.”

 

They traded positions, Merlin laying on his stomach. He knew that there were ways to do this that allowed them to look at each other but since this was their first time, it was better to keep things simple.

 

Arthur, who had watched quite a bit of porn on Merlin’s computer, knew that it was painful for first-timers. Especially without any lubrication. “Merlin, have you got any –” Merlin reached over to his nightstand, pulled open the drawer, and handed Arthur a bottle of clear liquid. Arthur unscrewed the bottle and put some on his hands, moistening his cock. Merlin’s body was tense; his ass clenched.

 

“You’re going to need to relax,” Arthur said softly. Merlin nodded, his teeth biting into his lower lip. His body relaxed just barely. Arthur took a big breath. “Tell me if I hurt you.” Merlin nodded. He squeezed his eyes shut and Arthur leaned over his body, positioning himself just so. Merlin inhaled sharply, bracing himself for what was next. Arthur exhaled and slowly pushed his pelvis forward.

 

Merlin cried out in pain and Arthur pulled out immediately. “No, no,” Merlin said. “Keep going.” He kept his eyes shut and his body had tensed again. He breathed in and out a few times, forcing his body to relax. Arthur, guilt clutching at his heart, entered Merlin again.

 

Merlin gasped but he didn’t cry out in pain this time. Arthur pushed all the way in and then worked his way back out. The third time Arthur entered him, Merlin could feel the pleasure. “Faster,” he said, his breathing ragged, voice rough.

 

Arthur complied.

 

He began to thrust faster, harder, going in deeper. Merlin moaned. “God, yes,” he said. “Oh _god_!” Arthur felt himself peaking again.

 

“Are you close?” he asked. Merlin opened his mouth to reply but all that came out was a final moan. It was the moan that finally did it for Arthur. He came just after Merlin. He pulled out and collapsed beside the dark-haired boy. They were both sweating and panting, their hair plastered to their foreheads. Merlin had rolled over and he moved so he was laying on his side.

 

“Wow,” he breathed.

 

Arthur let out a breathless laugh. “Wow indeed.” He lifted an arm and put it behind his head, propping it up and giving him a better view. “I love you.”

 

Merlin’s blue eyes crinkled as he smiled, his cheekbones flashing in the sunlight. It had burned through the clouds and puddled over their bare bodies. Merlin cuddled up to Arthur, curling his body against his boyfriend’s. “I love you, too.” They both closed their eyes, well spent after all that physical exertion.

 

Arthur’s stomach gave a loud grumble. Merlin chuckled. “Hungry? I s’pose the cereal’s gone bad.” Merlin looked over at the soggy mess in the bowl. “I’ll fix us breakfast.” He rolled out of bed but then paused. Merlin leaned over and kissed Arthur’s lips softly. “How does eggs sound?” Arthur smiled and nodded eagerly. Merlin didn’t bother grabbing a robe or any clothes before disappearing down the hall.

 

It was only now that Arthur remembered that disaster that was the kitchen. His eyes widened and –

 

“ARTHUR WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY KITCHEN?!” 


End file.
